


Tintin has a crush? On you? More likely than you think.

by HIPPIN_DIPPIN



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Other, Smut, Tintin x reader - Freeform, gender-nuetral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN
Summary: Tintin and you go out for a snack you know it’s going to be a long day. Things get kinda cute, freaky.
Relationships: Tintin x reader
Kudos: 12





	Tintin has a crush? On you? More likely than you think.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t a lot of x readers with tintin and especially ones that have the reader be gender-neutral. I hope I wrote his character well cause he’s really hard to write due to him having many different character traits and sometimes he doesn’t really have a characteristic. I hope you like!
> 
> (Also please don't leave rude comments, I rather not deal with them.)

You and Tintin walked beside each other down the sidewalk. The air felt cool but not to the point where you’d be cold.

It was a beautiful night.

You and Tintin have known each other for some time. 

For about a half a year, and you felt close to the man yet also very far away from him. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, even now he was looking at the lights on the streets, a thoughtful gaze. 

You both were heading to a little cafe to get something to drink and eat. 

You knew it was gonna be another one of those nights where you both stood up till late hours trying to figure out something Tintin, of course, wanted to know the answer to.

You looked to your right, he looked very pretty in the moonlight, the light bouncing off his hair and making him look almost ethereal...

He noticed your gaze, a slight blush dusting his face.

“Y/n? Are you okay?” He has a small smile on his face.

You are broken out of your trance, you feel you face flush.

“What? Oh! um..yes I’m good!” You quickly mutter out.

You both continued to walk, the silence was awkward.

Finally after several minutes you both walk into a cafe, surprisingly opened this late. 

It was currently 7:23 pm.

You smell the sweet scent of pasteries and different types of teas and coffee. 

You let out a soft sigh.

You both look at the various choices before ordering.

You got your favorite pastry, and coffee with the right amount of (how much sugar or anything else in the coffee) in it. 

Tintin paid for you both, although your said you could pay for yourself. He refused, how nice of him.

You both take your orders and head out the door that you came in. 

As you head out a nice dressed man winks at you and gives a smile. 

You avert your gaze and you feel Tintins shoulder bump into yours.

You couldn’t see it but he was giving a stare that made that man quickly look away and head inside the cafe, without saying anything.

You feel his hand brush against yours, you head perks up and he just looks at you with a soft smile that just makes your heart melt. 

“Sorry.” He quietly says. His eyes searching your face. 

You didn’t know what he was trying to find, but it made you feel a bit warm. His attention all on you and you loved it...yet you also felt like it was too much for your heart.

Your finally headed into Tintins apartment, milou fast asleep on the floor near by the door.

“He must have been waiting for us!” He comments.

He picks Milou up and sets him on one of the red couches. 

You both set down your food and drinks on the counter. 

You take a swig if your coffee and look over at tintin who was currently getting his many newspapers and articles about the topic you both were looking into. 

He huffs out a breath and looks up at you, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Looks like it’ll be a long night.” He lets out a chuckle.

Placing all the papers on the table, he sits down on one of the chairs. 

You bring the chair to be on his right side, now holding your pastry in your hand. You take a seat and start munching away. 

-a few hours go by-

Hours go by and you both are at the same point you were when you left the apartment. 

Tintin rubs his eyes, clearly frustrated.

You were looking through the many piles of paper looking to see if anything stood out.

You to were also very tired.

You almost fall asleep on the table but than you feel your leg accidentally bump into Tintins leg.

He doesn’t really react, or so you think. In reality his face is an even brighter red. He looks over at you, wondering what your doing or what that meant. But he sees your tired eyes widen at realizing what just happened.

Neither of you saying a thing.

You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

He decides to think nothing of it, it was an accident. 

You weren’t trying to get his attention in any way.

Or he hoped you were, but of course he wouldn’t say anything. 

You feel yourself wake up fully. 

“Y/n? If your tired you can take a nap in my bed for the night.”

He doesn’t mean it in a sexual way, but you feel your eyes widen and you turn to look at him.

“hUH?” 

“What?” He looks at you bewildered.

It takes him a few seconds before he realizes what he just said.

“I-I’m Sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.” He says nervously.

“But if you’d like to you are more than welcome.”

“No it’s okay, I wanna help you with this. Besides I’m not letting you stay up and stress yourself out by yourself.” 

You pat him on the shoulder, but you accidentally clench your hand so it seems as if your feeling his shoulder, or his muscles.

He just stares at you, a hint of yearning in his eyes.

You see him bite his lip, your eyes watching his mouth. 

Before quickly averting your eyes and removing your hand and going back to look at the scattered papers before you. Deciding this is what you’ll focus your gaze on.

Your breathing has gone heavy.

You feel his leg bump into yours, but looking in the corner of your eye you see he’s doing the same as you, eyes on the papers. But clearly he jumped a little at the contact.

This time though you rub your leg against his own.

You decide you want to see how he’ll react.

He doesn’t react the way you thought he would.

He looks up from the papers clearly flustered, his brows are furrowed a little.

He isn’t looking you in the eyes “y/n do you need something?”

Without thinking you say  
“You.”

You quickly realize what you say and you see his eyes widen at this. Finally he looks you in the eyes, he coughs a bit. He’s very surprised by your awnser. 

“I mean- you want your pastry? It’s been sitting over there for a while now.”

“OH. No I’m quite good.” He gives you a fake smile. He’s a bit dissappointed, but than again your his friend of course you don’t feel that way. Of course.

“Do you want it?” 

“Sure..”

You get up and take the now cold pastry and eat it at the counter. You need to catch your breath, your getting hot and bothered by a simple leg tap.

-an hour pass and you both are very silent-

It is now around 11 pm at night. 

You ate half the pastry, before setting it on the table. Leaving it to sit, while you keep your eyes glued to the page.

You decide to snack on it once again, you lick your lips and decide to stuff the thing in your mouth. 

You groan, the taste was amazing.

Little did you know Tintin was watching you, he feels like a fool. His parts reacting to your simple groan. 

You lick each of your finger, slow and deep.

Tintin decides to turn his head before you notice him looking. He’s covering his face with his hand, peaking to look at you sucking your fingers every now and than.

You turn to tintin, he’s clearly very aroused at all of your movements, the leg bump, the moan, the sucking of your fingers. 

You slide your leg on the inside of his legs.

He bumps his knees hard into the table, than looks at you. 

“Y/n?” He asks, but at his point it seems like he’s out of breath.

“Yes?”

You slide your leg higher, now near his crotch. You bump you foot against his length.

“Hnnn...” he quietly moans

You let your foot rest back on the floor.

Tintin lets an annoyed breath, he’s a bit frustrated at the loss of the friction.

He looks at you, quickly he leans over the table to kiss you, finally the tension is being cut.

Both of you are panting against each others mouth.  
You both stop for air.

“Tintin your quite the kisser.”  
You say slyly.  
“I try my best.” He winks.

You stand up and you bring him up with you.

He leads you to his room, he’s pulling you quickly. Clearly he’s been wanting you for a long time.

He closes the door behind you and he presses you against the door, kissing your roughly.

You kiss hard back.

You feel his boner pressing against your pant leg, you move against him and he lets out a breathy moan.

You look at him, and quickly pull him along this time to his bed. You throw him onto it, getting on top of Tintin. You feel his boner bumping against your parts. 

You decided to thrust down onto his lap, both of you moaning. 

He looks up at you, he looks beautiful from this angle.

You quickly unbutton his shirt. 

He takes care of your own clothing.

Both of you wanting to get to business quick.

Taking of his pants as well, and taking off your own. You both have been wanting this for so long.

Now that you were both naked, you crawled off of him and sat on the floor directly in front of his penis.

You started sucking on it, looking him straight in the eyes.

He keeps moaning and accidentally thrusting into your mouth. Your throat filled with him. 

“Y/n I need you to..” Tintin groans out.

“Need me to what?” You say slowly.

“Please let me..let me”

“Yea Tintin?”

He lets out a groan “please I need you..” he says softly.

You smirk up at him and climb back to where you were.

You make sure his cock going into your hole. You feel pain for a second. Before it melds into pleasure.

“Oh fuck...” you hiss out.

Tintin doesn’t move so you can get adjusted to his size. 

After waiting a bit, he starts pounding into you slow and precise.

Hitting your pleasure areas every time. 

You feel like you could lose it right there. 

Low grunting fills the dark room. 

Tintin changes the angle with you.

Laying you on your back as he thrusts into you hard.

You feel him suck at your neck, your legs are trembling against his hips. He’s being rough with you.

You reach to hold on his neck for some support.

You can feel his pace quicken, he’s close.

And so are you.

“Y-y/n” he stutters out your name.

You feel him pull himself out.

He sits on his knees and your looking up at him.

You realize what he wants to do.

You quickly get to work on your part.

He’s stroking himself hard and fast above you. 

“Cum on me Tintin, please” you moan out

He lets out a groan at that.

You can see his eyes roll back, as he cums all over your stomach.

You feel yourself let go also. 

You both bask in each others presences.

He looks down at you a soft smile on his face, before he’s off the bed to get a tissue and he wipes his semen off of your body.

You feel your breathe slowly go back to normal.

He lays down beside you. 

His hand sliding into yours.

“I love you” he says.

“I love you too.” You look to your left, and see his blushing face.

You both lay there till sleep overcomes you both.


End file.
